User talk:NamekianFusion
Welcome! Hello! Welcome to Coasterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the Battlestar Galactica page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MontagnaMagica (Talk) 22:38, September 21, 2011 Thank you Thanks for fixing those formatting errors, and that annoying grammar error (its, and it's)! Do you like roller coasters?MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wikia! Hello, NamekianFushion. I hear/saw you are addicted to the RCT series? If you would, I have just created a wikia called 'Roller Coaster Custom Wiki'. If you would like to share your designs and your park, that would be awesome! If you are intrested, I have it down as one of my favorite wiki's! and welcome to the wiki! Kata89 17:41, September 25, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 A roller coaster crazy man... Truthfully, I'm not sure how active I might be on your wiki as I'm active on couple of other wikis. I might visit from time to time. So I'll see how well my schedule works out.--NamekianFusion talk 00:51, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, just having more people on my wiki would be great. Shinnith has made a couple coasters and has shared them, and Montagna Magica has shared an amusement park. I would like to see other people's coasters though. But, I understand you not working on RCCW...as it is, I don't work much on this wiki as much as I used to, due to working on 4 other wiki's.Kata89 11:53, October 6, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Okay. I do have a couple of decent roller coasters on RCT2 that I suppose I could let the rest of the world see. Just having to go through about 6 to 7 years of history on my computer will be the interesting part.--NamekianFusion talk 18:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Heh, Lol. Well, just check it out. Its not much yet, mainly because we only have 3 members. P.S do you know how to take pictures of coasters? if not, get into the angle you want the picture to be taken, then press 'ALT' and 'Prnt Scrn'. Then CTR ALT DELETE and it will leave your game on, but take you to your opening screen, where you can go to a writer of some sort and past it in the writer. Well any way, thx for at least considering this! Kata89 10:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Okay. I also think that there is a screenshot option already installed into RCT2. So that's probably how I'll do everything regarding pictures. --NamekianFusion talk 18:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Btw, are you good with wikia code? Because are home page is not to impressive. Kata89 21:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Rollback Rights? Hi NamekianFusion! Would you like me to grant you rollback rights? If you don't know what they are, just let me know! You have been so helpful around here, and I think you could be more helpful with a few more rights. MontagnaMagica|Talk 17:07, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I suppose so. I already have a pretty good understanding of the rollback feature as I'm one on another wiki. I'll also probably be inactive this weekend. So it would probably be best to active them on Monday. Anyways, thanks for the offer! --NamekianFusion talk 18:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC)